For Her Smile
by Commander-Bookworm
Summary: All Human: We tend to do everything for our beloved to smile.


**For Her Smile**

I'm in love with my best friend but she likes this one volleyball player from another university. I don't understand what my best friend saw in that athlete though. But still, me, being the ever caring and *cough* _secretlyinlove_ *cough* best friend, wanting her to smile, booked a ticket for the next match between our university and the university of the person that my best friend likes. I even pulled a few favors, traded favors as well, just to make sure my best friend would meet this volleyball player personally.

The typical fan meets idol kind of scenario.

Before I proceed, let me tell you something about my best friend.

Her name is Fleur Delacour. She's a popular girl in our university because not only she's beautiful; platinum blonde colored hair, ocean blue colored eyes, blemish free face, and a smile that can entrance anyone, but she's also a straight A student. Though her attitude may need a bit of understanding -adjusting even- because one, she's a warfreak, and two, she's far too , I know. But she's nice when those around her are nice to her but will definitely go Cruela de Vil on you if you piss her off.

Now on with our story. Well my story that is.

I just want her to smile when she see this athlete. Despite my feelings over my best friend.

It's not like both of them would even hookup or something.

It's not like my best friend's feelings will be reciprocated by this famous volleyball player.

This is not like those movie scenes or books where the girl gets the celebrity and they live happily ever after.

 _Or where the best friend will have the girl._

That after the match, the meet up, and the pictures, my best friend will realize that she and her idol are not meant to be.

 _Or me and her will never be._

Or so I thought...

On the day of the match —I was able to score front row seats near the benches of our university's opposing team and with a clear view of my best friend's favorite player— we watched the game together and I had to endure the screams and dreamy sighs of my best friend towards her celebrity crush. Fortunately for me, after the excruciating experience, our university team won. Sure my friend was bummed out about it, but I'm here to take all of her sadness away by treating her to her favorite ice cream shop. I just have to endure the meet and greet part and then on to me being the caring bookish friend like always.

So we waited by the lockers of the opposing team and I watched how sad my best friend is because of the game outcome. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes because of my best friend's reaction over the game results. Way to go supporting our Alma Mater's team my dear best friend. But of course, I didn't voice out my obvious jealousy — yes I am jealous — and just placed my right arm over my best friend's shoulder and pulled her close, and comfort her. It was the only thing I could do until we get out of the stadium.

After a good ten minutes, yes I counted, the players of the enemy team came out of the locker room. Sure those players are indeed a sight to see but my heart already belongs to my best friend. Now to wait for my friend to finish being a fan girl and on with our ice cream date-err-break.

My best friend ran and hugged her idol. She said, — shouted really — how her idol should not be sad for their loss. That they, especially her idol, still have fans supporting them.

That my best friend…

"You may not know me, I'm just one of your fans from another school, but I'm sincerely in love with you. And it hurts me seeing how sad you are right now. You may not have won the game but you have won in your fans', my, heart."

What I witnessed and heard, before and after, one that I wished I never did everything for my best friend today, made me want to run and never go back. What I saw, heard, and felt… Why the gods of Asgard have to punish me for today? For making her smile?

"Honestly? I'm not sad because of the game. I'm sad because of that person over there." The athlete said and then pointed towards my direction. I looked around and found no one else was there. "I was hoping we could have a date after this match, since I have been one of your admirers since I saw you during one of our universities friendly matches. But I see you are already taken and I do not want your lover there to kill me."

My friend looked at me then to her athlete. "Silly, that's my best friend and not my lover."

The athlete's frown then turned upside-down. "Oh in that case, will you go out with me today, miss Fleur Delacour?"

Fleur just looked at me, silently pleading to let her go. Let her go with her long time romance…

For the sake of her smile, because I would put her happiness before mine, I let her go.

Oh! I forgot to tell you guys my name! Silly me.

My name, even if it is not much of importance, is Hermione Granger. And currently, you are reading the story of how I let the one who owns my lone heart, got away.

Of how I let go of my first and only love, to the athlete which name I never want to remember.

And you are reading this story, on this fine day, while I look at my best friend and the athlete share a passionate kiss while the priest announced the end of the wedding ceremony.

You are reading this, while I watch from the church's pew, as her maid of honor, how Fleur, my beloved heart, will leave me for the athlete that I did not expect she would end up with.

You are reading my story of how I gave my best friend her happily ever after.

For her smile.


End file.
